Nothing Without Love
by halcyonstorms
Summary: After Regina rejects Cora and tries to remain on her path to redemption for Henry, Cora decides to use Emma to break, and then win over Regina.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the show or any of the characters in the show. _If I did, SwanQueen would be canon_**

* * *

Chapter One

Emma crossed the room to sit on the couch with Regina, those chocolate orbs watching her every move. "I didn't mean-" She started only for Regina to put her hand up to silence her.

* * *

The two had been sat in a booth at Granny's, Emma demolishing a large bacon sandwich and Regina had ordered a small salad but proceded only to pick at various pieces of lettuce, popping the occasional leaf into her mouth.

"So I told Henry that never under any circumstances, would he be allowed to "drive" again. I mean he could have completely destroyed my car. I know you call it the-" She paused to lick the ketchup off her fingers before making air quotes. "'Yellow death trap' but its really not- Regina? You're not listening are you? can you even hear me?"

Regina, who had been staring over Emma's shoulder, her eyes un-seeing, shook her head as if to bring her self out of her daze. "oh..yeah..right" She tried to smile like she had actually been listening.

"Wow okay, what were you thinking about?" Emma raised her eyebrow.

Regina threw her napkin on the table and left the booth. Emma could have sworn the that she saw her wipe away a tear as she exited the diner.

Slipping on her coat and leaving a twenty for the food and drinks, she followed Regina back to number 108.

* * *

She shifted in her seat and bowed her head. "I know, it's just I still have days where I think about what my life would have been like if she hadn't killed him. If we had made it away." Emma put one hand on Regina's thigh and the other under her chin, lifting it up. "Oh but Regina. After all this time, can't you see? What Cora did left you heart broken, left scars so deep that you vowed to keep others from happiness, but Daniel wasn't your true love. That curse was never about him was it? It was about you, it was about finding your happy ending. And that happy ending involving freezing time was no coincidence, it was allowing me to grow up, to catch up, to have Henry. Daniel wasn't your happy ending.."

"Emma you can't just-"

"No, listen to me Regina. He wasn't, he isn't. I am, me and Henry, we are your happy ending. We're your family"

The brunette could do nothing but smile through silent tears. "Y-you mean that?" Emma slid her hands down Reginas curves and let them come to rest so they were both hand in hand. "Oh course I do. When I first saw you I thought, apart from you being a giant bitch, that you were beutiful. To be honest it took all of my strength not to jump on you right there and then"

Regina pulled Emma towards her by her hands so their lips we inches from connecting. "Well Miss Swan, if I'm a giant bitch, you wouldn't want to be with me and risk messing up your 'savior' reputation"

Emma leaned forward and pressed her lips to Regina's for a split second. "You're worth the risk"

Regina moaned, leaning forward in search for Emma's lips again only to be met by the blonde's finger. "But I want to take this slow, I want to savour every moment, every touch, I don't want to rush things, make a mistake and risk losing you. I love you too much to let you go." She removed her finger slowly and seductively away from Regina's lips and watched as her chocolate eyes followed its movements before they met her own.

"Then we take it slow Miss Swan, it's going to be hard but I too, want to remember every detail" She felt Emma tense as she ran her hands over thigh.

Emma was right, she had never had a proper relationship with anyone other than Daniel and that was short lived, not enough time to really appreciate how much they loved each other. She didn't like talking about her marriage to Leopold, but she knew the discussion would surface with Emma once they started to get intimate.

"Oh sherif try not to get too excited, I only brushed against your thigh" the corners of her mouth turned upwards.

"Yeah but you-mm" she closed her eyes as Regina ran her hand along her inner thigh again. "No Regina, stop. Or I might be forced to break my own rule" she laughed, taking Regina's hand in hers.

Regina considered repeating the action a third time but decided that would be against her better judgement "You're right, it would be immoral of the sherif to break her own rules" Emma pouted.

_Damn this was going to be hard._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Here you are Henry, Regina are you sure I can't get you anything?" Ruby chimed, placing Henry's famous cinnamon and whipped cream beverage in front of him before turning to the Mayor.

"Not for me, thank you Ruby, I actually have..plans for breakfast" Regina lowered her voice so Henry would be less likely to hear.

"Okay Madame Mayor, enjoy your day!" Ruby winked before turning back to grace another customer with enthusiasm that was way too much for anyone to possess at this time of the morning.

Ruby had known about Regina and Emma since the start, working at Granny's was a great place to over hear and observe everyone and their private lives.

The two women knew that Ruby knew for a while before they told her and revelled in the satisfaction of her face turning as red as various strands of her hair as she realised that for days before, the two had enjoyed describing the intricate details of what they were going to do to each other that night, knowing full well that one, the red clad waitress was listening and two, they wouldn't actually get to do those things because of their promise to each other.

They made her swear not to tell anyone until they were ready. Especially not Henry, they weren't sure how he would take it and decided to wait until he was older before they told him.

"Can you tell Emma that I'll be staying with you tonight to finish my project for school?" Henry put down his hot chocolate and smiled at his Mom innocently.

"I..um- well yeah I will" The brunette shifted in her seat and fiddled with her napkin awkwardly "if I see her that is"

"I know you will..oh bus is here, gotta go to school Mom, love you!"

Henry picked up his bag, wiped whipped cream off his nose and jumped up to the door.

"Love you.." Regina called after him, trailing off. "That little-"

"He's a very observant young boy that one" Ruby appeared with her tray at her side, causing the Mayor to jump a little.

"What? I have great hearing." She smiled and walked off.

Regina rose to her feet and straightened out her skirt.

Breakfast with the Charmings wasn't exactly at the top of her bucket list and after she spent years of her life back in the enchanted forest trying to kill them, she assumed that it probably wasn't in their top 10 either.

Emma had announced that she wanted to tell her parents that she was dating the ex Evil Queen, over a meal. Regina had chosen breakfast because there was no way she was going to waste the whole day worrying about her inevitable death, when she could just be murdered by Mr and Mrs 'not-as-charming-as-their-name-suggests' earlier in the day to spare the stress.

Now Regina was crawling her way along the path of redemption, she figured that maybe she would have more luck convincing the pair that she did have good intentions and she really did care for their daughter.

Leaving money for the Henry's breakfast, she inhaled - This is it, once we start telling people there is no going back. Emma Swan is my girlfriend. Emma Swan is my girlfriend. My girlfriend. Those words sounded so good inside her head, she could only dream of the pleasure it would bring her to finally say them out loud. - When she let go of the breath, it hitched as it left her.

During the short walk from Granny's to the Charming's loft, Regina felt her heart rate double with each step. As she climbed the stairs to the door, she was actually beginning to worry that it was going to leap right out of her chest and present itself for crushing at the hands of her girlfriends parents.

The brunette took a deep breath and held it as she knocked on the door.

"Hi" she breathed as the door opened to reveal Emma standing there in her beautifully tight tank top and black sweatpants.

"Hi" came a similar hitched-breath-heart-in-mouth reply. "You look..wonderful" The blonde eyed Regina's white blouse tucked into a short black pencil skirt and knee length boots. She stepped forward and put her hands on Regina's waist.

"Miss Swan.." Regina shifted to peer around the apartment, checking for signs of lurking Charming. "What are you-"

"Cut the crap Regina, they've gone out. No one is here" Emma pulled her body closer to the brunettes.

"Well, that's okay then Miss Swan, please feel free to resume your exploration of my waistline"

Emma placed a quick kiss on her cheek and held onto Regina's hands. "As much as I would love to let my hands free roam, my parents could be back any moment"

"Ah yes, where are my two favourite people?" Regina asked, allowing Emma to lead her into the apartment.

"Oh I don't know, David got a call, then they said they had something they had to take care of, so naturally I just nodded along and prayed that you would come earlier so we could have more time alone. Tea?"

"Coffee, thank you." Emma smiled and pulled two mugs out of the cupboard. "You should really think about putting a tracking device on those two, and set a curfew, who knows what trouble you let them get into by allowing them to go out alone again" She rolled her eyes and sat on the couch, beginning to unzip her leather boots.

"I think I will be the one having the curfew after we have told them..about us. Damn machine just. Work!" The coffee machine was not allowing the coffee sachet into the slot, prompting Emma to bash at it repeatedly with the palm of her hand.

Regina rolled her eyes again and waved her hand. The sachet slid itself snugly inside the machine and the cup began to fill up. "You aren't a child, they cannot simply force you to come home at 8pm for cookies, chocolate milk and a bedtime story"

"Oh for the love of God don't put that idea in their heads" Emma's eyes widened causing Regina to imagine what childlike activities the two had already subjected her to.

"I'm not even going to ask" She held up her hands and walked around the island to collect her coffee. "Thanks" Emma nodded. "What are we having for breakfast?"

A smirk crept across the blondes face "well..I'm glad you asked" She waved her hand over the kitchen table and Regina's jaw relocated itself to the floor.

"You've been practicing, you little..the coffee machine.."

"Yeah, well I wanted you to have a go before I did my bit" she poked her tongue out.

"Emma really, how did you-" She stared at the plates of pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausages and croissants, all neatly laid out on the table. Even the napkins were folded obnoxiously perfect at each place setting.

"Remember when you told me about Rumple teaching you magic and how it came from emotion? Well after I started having serious feelings for you, my magic was getting easier and easier to control. So I used that to my advantage, did some practicing and tah dah!" She waved her hand again and a chair un-tucked itself from the table.

"Wow Emma, you sneaky bitch." She winked, setting herself down in the chair and pushing herself in.

Emma smirked and proceeded to fill another coffee cup. The sound of footsteps on the stairs caused both women to look up and lock eyes for a moment. "This is it" Regina breathed fixing her hair in the reflection of a teaspoon.

"Regina they are my parents, they have seen you as the Evil Queen I don't think they-" She broke off as the door opened and a slightly damp Mary Margret and David trudged in through it looking slightly traumatized.

"Hey Emma" Mary Margret's face lit up at the sight of her daughter, "Regina" she nodded to the brunette who greeted her with a cheery "Good Morning"

David let go of his embrace of Emma and turned to the Mayor, "Who are you?you didn't make a threat or a sarcastic comment, are you feeling okay? Where's Regina"

"Charming" Regina mumbled with an eyebrow raise.

"There she is" David pulled off his boots and shrugged off his coat.

Emma noticed the building tension and decided she could wait no longer before telling her parents of her and Regina's relationship.

"Mom, Dad. Regina and I made you breakfast, why don't we all sit down and eat it together?" She suggested, motioning toward the table currently drowning in all kinds of breakfast edibles.

"You two did this?" Mary Margret asked quizzically.

"Yes well it was mostly Emma but-" Regina started but shook herself and focused on the task at hand "That's not important, anyway, we both have something we need to tell you and you need to listen because-"

"Speaking of news" David interrupted.

"Every time" Regina mumbled, holding her head in her hands.

David paid no attention to Regina and continued "We were called by Grumpy and the other dwarves to the well, the one which Gold used to bring magic to Storybrooke right after the curse broke, right?"

"Spit it out Charming" Regina spoke through her hands, clearly bored already, the weight of hers and Emma's secret on her shoulders, her body screaming at her to get rid of it.

"Well.." David hesitated "we don't know how to tell you this but-"

Regina couldn't hold it in anymore.

"We think Cora is back"

"I'm dating your daughter"

"What?!" Emma yelled, her elbow that's she was leaning on slipping off"the counter. "What?!" Regina stood up sending her chair tumbling to the floor.

"_WHAT?!_" Mary Margret and David shouted simultaneously.

"You first..?" Regina scratched her head awkwardly. Emma crossed the room to lie full length on the couch and covered her face with her hands.

"I don't think so, your mother can wait. Hell, she can destroy half the town and I would still rather hear what you have to say right now."

Regina tried to make desperate eye contact to Emma across the room.

_No going back now. _


	3. Chapter 3

Emma groaned audibly from the couch. "Dad-"

"No Emma, I wanna hear it from _her_" He pointed a harsh finger towards Regina.

Regina stepped backwards slightly before repeating "I'm dating your daughter"

David took a breath before yelling "and what on earth makes you think that you can even come near my daughter, let alone date her.." His voice softened "Without us noticing, you two are seriously such bad actresses."

Emma sat up and Regina stepped forward, pointing a finger at Charming. "What?!"

Emma stood and walked slowly to stand at Regina's side, "You knew..about us.." She pointed to herself and then Regina "for how long?"

Mary Margret appeared from behind the kitchen island with a look of glee badly hidden on her face. "Oh honey, we've known since before you did"

Emma opened her mouth to speak but Regina was the one to speak first "and may I ask how you knew this?"

"It doesn't take a genius ladies, we saw you. The looks, the touches and that kiss outside the Mayors house, that was our biggest give away" The two women stood in silence listening to the various moments they thought they were the only ones to experience, be described by Emma's mother.

"And then there was the time you two were in Regina's office and I needed to ask you Emma, where Henry was staying that night, and I walked in and you two were on the couch.."

"You were there? how long did you-? we didn't, I mean we didn't do anything. We haven't. Yet. We haven't done-" Emma stumbled over her words. "I need to sit down"

She pulled out a chair and waved her hand to fix the one Regina had knocked over previously.

Regina spoke up "Henry. Does Henry know?"

David smiled "he was the one who told us first"

"Oh dear god.." Regina slid down into the chair opposite to Emma. "Who else knows?"

David checked off the people on his fingers. "Me, Mary Margret, Ruby, Henry, Archie, Leroy, Granny.."

Emma interrupted "so basically the whole town knows. Why didn't anyone tell us?" David put his hand on his daughters shoulder "oh because it was amusing watching you two sneak around thinking you were 007 or something"

Regina cleared her throat, "okay now that this is all out in the open; did you say something about my mother?"

Mary Margret and David shared a worried glance "yes, I did. We think she might be back." Regina stood up and started to paced back and forward the length of the couch. "She's here? In this town? This can't be, if she was here I would know."

"All due respect Regina, you were kind of busy with your own little undercover mission" he tilted his head toward Emma. The brunette huffed and continued to pace "what is she doing here? What does she want?"

"We have no idea why or even how- Regina for the love of God will you sit down!" Regina moved to sit opposite Emma at the table before clearing her throat. "Continue"

"We have no idea why or how she got here. But it probably has something to do with you." She paused at the look on Regina's face. "I'm sorry but what else could she possibly want from here?"

"You're right, even if she isn't interested in me, her being here puts the whole town at risk. I'm going to find her." She stood up, pulling her boots on one by one.

Emma pushed the chair back and grabbed her coat. "I'm coming too, I'm not letting you go to her alone."

"No Emma, I have to do this alone" she put her hands on the blondes shoulders and slid her coat back off. "You are staying here" They paused to turn their heads. The looks on the Charming's faces were ridiculous. "Oh come on!" Emma raised her voice. "It's not like I'm lifting up her skirt, take your goofy smiles somewhere else"

"Emma, ignore the two idiots. You need to understand that this is something I have to do alone. You know my mother is dangerous, I am not letting anything happen to you."

"But-"

"Emma, stay here. Please." Regina took her hands off of Emma's shoulders and unbolted the door. "I love you" she whispered so only they could hear, before shutting the door and making her way down stairs.

"I love you too" Emma whispered to the closed door.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short but I wanted to give a short update. I will hopefully be putting up a longer chapter tonight :) Please leave a review if you like it so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Firstly, I'm so sorry I didn't update for a while. I've been busy :/ I hope this chapter can make up for it. However, I wanted to upload this as fast as I could for you so I haven't had time to read through it yet, so if there are any mistakes, please ignore them and I will fix them at some point soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Regina didn't really know what to expect as she made her way back to Mifflin street to collect her car. She didn't know how Cora had managed not only to cross realms, but resurrect her self as well. However, she knew what ever it was Cora wanted, she probably didn't have Regina's best interests at heart.

When Regina got back to Mifflin Street she sat in the front of the car and stopped for a moment to decide what to do about her mothers sudden appearance. If she went in guns blazing, there was a chance it would backfire and she or someone else would end up getting hurt, which could conclude in the townspeople thinking that she had something to do with it and isolating her again. After five minutes Regina came to the conclusion that it would be best to be civil towards her mother and try and find out what she was doing before she had a chance to cause any damage to either her daughter or anyone else in Storybrooke.

Whilst on the way to the corner of the wood she knew bared the well, the brunette wondered about how she would protect snow from Cora who would obviously want revenge for murdering her. She knew protecting Snow was key to retain her relationship with Emma, and there was no way she was going to let her mother take Emma away from her. She guessed she would have to cross that bridge as she came across it. For now all she cared about was finding out why Cora was here and what she had planned.

Upon entering the woods Regina instantly felt uneasy; she could feel the presence of dark magic.

"Mother?" She called out, conjuring a fire ball not only for safety, should Cora try anything. But for warmth as she felt an icy chill wash over her. "Mother?"

"Regina? Is that you?" The mayor jumped and brought the fireball closer to her. "Yes. It- it's me, where are you?"

"Well darling, I'm right here." Regina watched as a trail of black smoke made its way out of the well and evaporated in front of her. As the smoke cleared, it revealed Cora exactly how Regina remembered her. She was even wearing the same clothes as the day she died, it was like no time had passed. She allowed her fireball to disappear.

"You're alive? But, but how?" Regina tried to put the non-existent pieces together in he head. "There's no way.."

"Oh Regina" Cora smiled "you can do anything with magic, you just have to know how." She reached out and took one of her daughter's hands in her own. "And you have to be willing to make a sacrifice, you know that"

Images of her father flashed through her mind. "Thankyou mother, I wish to not be reminded of that time in my life. See, with out you, everything has been so much easier to...control" She quickly praised herself for bringing the cuff that was used on her by one Greg Mendell, and snapped it onto her mothers wrist.

She allowed her eyes to meet Cora's and smirked as the older woman tried to remove the black cuff by herself. "Oh there's no use trying that, it doesn't work, trust me."

"Oh come now Regina, what have I done to deserve this?" Cora eyed her daughter, still trying to remove the cuff. Regina scoffed. "I would count the many deeds you have done against me, but I'm afraid I don't have enough fingers."

"I've told you before, I'm sorry I made you marry-"

"Another time I'm still trying to forget, come now mother, I have a fully prepared breakfast to get back to, the croissants shall be cold by now." She flicked her wrist and Cora became bound to her by a translucent glowing rope.

"You have a breakfast to get back to? Cora asked, trying to keep up with Regina whist struggling to navigate her way over the root covered forest floor. "With who?"

"The Charming's" Regina smiled, allowing herself picture Emma's face if she could see Cora right now.

"Them? With _her_?" Her words held pure hatred.

"Yes and you'll be even happier to know that I'm dating her." They reached the edge of the woods where Regina's car was waiting.

"You're dating..wait are we talking about the same people here?" Cora scrunched her face up as Regina pushed her into the passenger seat and re-cast the binding rope to attach itself to the inside car door handle. "I'm talking about that scheming Snow White, who were you talking about?"

Regina slammed the door and walked to the drivers side of her car trying to figure out how to speak to her mother about this. She raised her eyebrows "oh this is awkward..."

"Go on.." Cora prompted as Regina started the engine.

"I'm with Emma." She spoke as quickly as possible, narrowing her eyes and bracing for a shitstorm.

"The saviour? You are dating the saviour? Regina, are you a- a lesbian?"

"I thought the words 'I'm dating her' made that pretty clear. I love her Mother." She glanced sideways before turning her gaze back to the road.

"You love her" a twisted plan clicked into place in her head. "Okay."

Regina looked side ways again. "Okay? You killed Daniel because he wasn't royalty, but this, this you are okay with?"

"Road Regina." Cora pointed, Regina huffed and looked back at the road. "I'm sure I'll get used to it. The main reason I came back is you, I saw how happy you were just before that wretched woman took my life, and I want to see you happy again. If the saviour makes you happy, then I guess I'm happy."

"Okay..but don't think this means I trust you. You will spend the night at the sheriff station, while I figure out how to handle this."

"Whatever it takes for you to trust me again." Cora smiled, out of Regina's view.

As they pulled up to the sheriff's station, Regina linked Cora back to herself and locked the car.

"Welcome home" Regina announced as she walked her mother into the cage, bound her to the bed and locked the door. "Eat up" she waved her hand and a bowl of breakfast cereal appeared on the bed. "I'll be back in a few hours"

Cora exhaled as she watched Regina leave. "Thankyou sweetheart" her face contorted into a twisted grin.

* * *

"Regina!" Before the brunette had a chance to close the door, Emma had her arms wrapped around her. "How did it go? Where was she? What happened? How did it go?"

"Woah, slow down 'twenty questions', it went surprisingly okay..actually. She doesn't seem to be here to hurt anyone" she moved to point at Mary Margret, who shrank away into the kitchen "However she does have a personal vendetta against you" Emma sighed.

"Anything else?"

"Erm well actually..she knows about us" Regina cringed away from the look on Emma's face.

"She knows, what happened? 'Oh hey mom I hope you aren't here to kill everyone but just so you know, I'm gay and I'm dating the daughter of the woman who killed you' seriously, you don't think she will find a way to use this against you?"

"Actually, she seemed pretty okay with it...she said she was happy that I am happy" Regina sat down at the table.

"I don't buy it" Emma took a croissant from the table and took a bite before taking the seat next to Regina.

"So?" David appeared from the kitchen.

"So?" Regina asked through a mouth full of waffle.

"Where is she?" David pressed, folding his arms over his chest.

"I let her go, she's probably at Granny's right now with a kale salad and root beer" Regina rolled her eyes at the expression on Mary Margret's face. "She's at the sheriff's station in the cage, I am not an invalid."

Mary Margret breathed a sigh of relief. "So what are we going to do with her"

"That, I haven't decided yet" Regina held Emma's hand under the table. "Emma, why don't we go and see how she enjoyed her breakfast" she winked at the younger woman.

"Sure, I'd love to go and _explore _her intentions" she squeezed Regina's hand before letting go and standing up. "We'll be back in about half an hour"

"An hour" Regina corrected causing Emma's eyes to widen.

"Okay" Mary Margret and David smirked.

* * *

The two women got in Regina's car and headed in the opposite direction to the sheriff's station, back to Mifflin Street.


	5. Chapter 5

As Regina and Emma were turning into Mifflin Street, Emma's phone began to buzz.

"It's David" Emma shot the other woman a puzzled look. "Can't leave you alone for five minutes" Regina mumbled turning her eyes back to the road.

Emma tutted and pressed the green button, bringing the phone to her ear.

"David? Woah...slow down. What the hell are you- she's _what?!_ We will be right there. Right, I'll tell her. Yes I'll be careful dad. Bye."

"What in gods name is happening?!" Regina demanded, pulling into her driveway.

"It's your mother. She got out. She's gone. We don't know how"

"That's not possible, she had the cuff. When I was wearing it..I tried everything I could to get that off, I did everything I could-" Memories started to flood back but she shook them off. "I don't know how she did it, but she managed to bring herself back from the dead, I should have known anything was possible."

"She's dangerous, Regina. You can't convince me to let you go this alone now so don't even try. We are strongest when we are together." She put her hand on Regina's thigh.

"I know, we need to-" She stopped when she noticed a sudden movement of the curtains hanging in the front window of her house. "Did you see that?" She lifted her arm to point to the area of disturbance. "There's someone in my house"

Emma pulled her gun and clicked off the safety. "Let's go greet our uninvited guest shall we."

Getting out of the car, the two walked up to the path but Regina stopped at the door. "Now if this is Cora, you can't shoot her. You have to promise me Emma."

Emma tilted her head to the side. "Regina, you know she is dangerous. She even managed to get out of the cuff. Somehow, being resurrected has only amplified her powers"

"I know, but I just got her back. I need to give her a chance to chose what's best for me"

"Okay, I still think this is a bad idea. But I promise. Let's go" She lifted her gun as Regina put her keys in the lock.

_"Go" _she mouthed to Emma, pulling her palm out flat, ready should she need to conjure a fire ball.

The two women made their way up the few steps before they hard a smash from the kitchen. They looked at each other before making a dash towards the noise.

The remains of three plates lay scattered on the floor. Regina gazed up at the person stood on the step stool, reaching into the cupboard where she kept her plates. "Oops"

"Henry? Wha-what are you doing here?"

"Yeah, Kid. Why aren't you at school?" Emma followed Regina's gaze to meet the eyes of her son. She waved her hand to clear up the shattered remainders of the plates.

"Oh I, one of the teachers had the flu. Apparently it's contagious so they sent us all home" Henry smiled. "I went to granny's and got us some lunch" He climbed down the step stool and walked towards the counter, which bared three brown paper bags. "Mom I got you a kale salad, Mom-" he motioned to Emma. "I got you a grilled cheese, and I got a slice of lasagne" Regina's eyes narrowed. "Oh Thankyou Henry, but I only just finished breakfast, I had some..business to attend to"

"Okay, I'll just put yours in the fridge and you can have it later" the boy picked up the bag and headed for the fridge.

"Emma-" Regina started. "Thanks Henry, I had breakfast while your mom was out so I'll take the grilled cheese" She winked at her son and took the bag.

"So why are you two back here so early, didn't you have something to do to day? Don't you have work?"

The women eyed each other "oh well we.." Emma stopped digging through her takeout bag.

"It's okay mom, I'm just messing. I know you two are together." He laughed.

"And you are okay with it?" The blonde asked taking a large bite out of her sandwich" Regina kept her eyes trained on her son, watching him scoop large forkfuls of takeout lasagne into his mouth.

"Sure I am, I saw it when you first came to Storybrooke."

"Okay.." She licked her fingers after finishing the first half of her sandwich.

Regina opened her mouth and then closed it again, trying to formulate the right words. "Emma, would you mind helping me with something for a second?" She didn't take her eyes off Henry.

"Sure" she wiped her mouth with kitchen roll and stood up. "Thankyou again Henry"

"No problem Mom"

Regina led Emma out of the kitchen and into her at-home-office. "I have a bad feeling." She whispered, her voice wavering slightly. "About what?" Emma closed the door. Regina steadied herself before her next sentence. "Henry."

"Henry?" Emma was confused.

"Henry doesn't like lasagne, unless it's one I've made." Emma's face dropped. "So that's.."

"My mother? well it wouldn't be the first time she has impersonated our son" she brought her fingers to her temples. "What would she gain by bringing us take out in the middle of the day?"

"Maybe she just wanted to see if we would say anything about her, you know to see what angle to play us at? Work out how to use what we know as an advantage?"

"Maybe that is it." The two women jumped as the door flew open behind them. "Why else would I be here?" Cora smiled in a way that would send chills down anyone's spine.

"Mother, how did you get out of that cuff." Regina stepped forward and pushed Emma behind her.

"Oh Regina, that Snow has a heavy conscience, that's why assume it didn't take much for me to convince her to let me out, so I could 'find you and try to right some of the times I have wronged you' Those two idiots are more gullible than your father ever was"

Regina's hands balled into fists "you don't get to talk about daddy"

"It was easy to convince that Charming to call you, and tell you that I was gone, but to give me time to get here and prepare this little lunch."

"What are you gaining from being here, why are you doing this?" Regina questioned, fighting to keep Emma behind her.

"You. You have so much potential, so much power. Yet you let it go to waste here, in this pathetic town. Come with me, we can rule. People will tremble at the very mention of our names. You've had power before, don't you remember how marvellous it felt to rule a kingdom? Together we can have power greater than the dark one himself."

"No. I will never. You will not make me go back there again. I have been evil once, and look where it got me. What people thought of me. It has taken so long to get here, to finally start to gain back people's respect. I won't let you come here and rip that away from me again. You have no control over me anymore mother. I am not a child, I will not let you use me, I will no longer be your pawn. I should have known you could never change." She felt her eyes begin to tear up. "Now I suggest you leave before I do something I regret."

"Very well then. I shall leave you two to your happy, happy life together. You really do love each other." She moved towards Regina and stroked her cheek gently. "It'll never last." She ripped her hand away. "I hope you enjoyed your grilled cheese saviour, those things are rather..._magic_" she raised her eyebrows and disappeared in another cloud of black smoke.

"She backed off pretty eas-" there was a soft thud as Emma's legs gave way and she fell to the floor, unconscious.

Regina's mouth dropped open before she dove to the floor and began shaking the unmoving blonde. "Emma! Emma! What happened? Emma can you hear me?"

She became aware that she was screaming "EMMA! HELP. Emma! what did she do to you?" She began to sob, cradling her girlfriend in her arms "Don't leave me please"


	6. Chapter 6

**WOAH I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE CLIFF HANGER *EVIL LAUGH* Anyway, my exams are over (for now) so I should be able to write and upload semi-regularly! Also, I have confirmed a rough outline of exactly where I want this fic to go..but any reviews and ideas would be greatly appreciated. Before I let you read on, a quick disclaimer. If you clicked on this fic hoping for some beautiful SQ smut, you might be waiting a while. Unfortunately, from here on, the SQ is painfully slow burn. But I promise you, it will be well worth the wait. ;) **

* * *

The brunette remained holding onto Emma like she was her only lifeline, like even letting go for a second would snuff out her existence. She could feel a very faint but, very much real pulse. Her only sign that her girlfriend was still alive. Regina dared to lay Emma's head down gently on the floor of her office, before standing up and taking a deep breath. Closing her eyes she focused on Emma's bed at her apartment and was relieved when she felt the breeze of purple smoke engulf them both. Regina opened her eyes and rushed towards the top of the stairs. "David?! Mary Margaret?!"

Once she could hear movement from below her, she hurried back to Emma's bed side and began to stroke her hair. "It's okay Swan, we are gonna find a way to undo this, you'll be back with me in no time" She wasn't sure who she was trying to reassure most, the unconscious blonde, or herself. She felt a tear roll down her cheek just as the two Charming's got to the top of the stairs. Sniffing harshly and wiping her cheeks on her sleeve, she stood up trying to think of a way to explain this to them.

Regina watched as their gaze fell from her own tear stained face, to their sleeping daughter. "Emma?" David hastened over to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder and glared at the Mayor. "What the hell happened to her?" Regina looked into the eyes of Mary Margaret, hoping for some sympathy or at least for her to ask her husband to lower his tone to a normal level. However, she was met with the same cold stare that David's eyes bore. "What happened to my daughter?"

The brunette gulped, she hadn't felt as cornered as this since her marriage to Leopold. "My Mother.." She looked at her feet. David scoffed "Of course, who else?"  
"She..she disguised herself as Henry, he- she told us that one of the teachers got the flu so they were all sent home. I know I shouldn't have believed him..her. I knew something was off. He was eating take out lasagne-"

"He hates take out lasagne!" Mary Margaret interrupted. "Exactly, by the time I had figured out that it was Cora, Emma had already eaten half the grilled cheese she had given her. I took her to my office to tell her, but whilst we were in there, she collapsed and I didn't know what to do..so..so I brought her here. I don't know how, if or when she will wake up." She looked back to Emma in dismay.

"Maybe it's a sleeping curse?" Mary Margaret thought aloud "then all you have to do is kiss her. True love's kiss can break any curse right?"

Regina lifted her head, puzzled. They wanted her to kiss their daughter in front of them. "I-I can try.." She made her way to the bed, her legs shaky and threatening to give way any second. She placed I've had over Emma's shoulder to support her weight and sat on the bed. "It might not even work" she glanced back to the Charmings "just prepare yourselves" tucking her hair behind her ears, she let out a breath before leaning down and pressing her lips to the blondes unconscious ones. She lifted her head to study Emma's face. Nothing. "Come on Emma, wake up for me" she shifted on the bed so she was at a better angle before taking Emma's face between her hands and pressing her lips firmly against her girlfriends. She lingered for a moment before she felt the brush of eyelashes against her face.

"What the hell are you doing? Why are you on top of me? Get away from me! Were you kissing me?" Regina stared at the distressed woman, what happened to her? What had her mother done?

Emma forcefully pushed her off and stood up, wiping her lips on her sleeve she retreated to David's side. "you just stand there and let her kiss me? What were you thinking? I don't love her, hell, I don't even like her. What makes you think I want her kissing me?"

Regina rose from the bed, a mixture of upset and confusion on her face. "Emma?"

"What?! Why are you talking to me? What makes you think you can talk to me, let alone kiss me?"

Tears threatened to spill over Regina's cheeks, she couldn't understand what was going on, why was she suddenly being turned against? "Because I love you and you love..loved me"

"You love me? Well I'm flattered, but you aren't my type, and your saying I loved you? I'm sorry lady, but I don't love you and I never will."

"Emma!" Mary Margaret scolded her daughter.

"I-I should go" Regina looked between David and Mary Margaret before wiping her face on her sleeve and disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke.

* * *

The moment she materialised back in her at-home office, Regina slid down the door, hugged her knees to her chest and allowed herself to break down on the floor.

She cried for what felt like hours, Emma's words repeating over and over in her head_ 'I don't love you, and I never will' _An hour and a half, a wet blouse and a box of tissues later, Regina became aware that the real Henry would be returning from school any moment and she would be needing to look presentable, or at least have a good excuse to why she didn't.

She rose to her feet and traipsed upstairs, her body aching from crying. Standing in front of her floor length mirror she took in her appearance. Her red eyes, her face stained with mascara and slightly damp hair. She didn't have the strength to actually change and tidy herself up, so she just half heartedly wave her hand over her body and a knee length, blue silk night gown appeared and her face was clear from any make up.

She headed downstairs and put pre-prepared pasta bake in the oven before scribbling a note to Henry.

_Sorry Henry, I'm not feeling very well at the moment so I have decided to get myself to bed. Dinner is in the oven, I'll be looking forward to hearing about your day tomorrow. _

_Love Mom x_

_(P.s Don't stay up too late) _

The woman sighed and began her ascent on the stairs again. She collapsed into her bed and pulled the duvet around her, her mind racing. She had to find an antidote to what ever potion Cora had used on Emma. Either that or she was going to have to leave town. She couldn't live in a place where the only way Emma looked at her was with disgust in her eyes.

Tired out from the previous episode of crying, Regina fell into a restless sleep.


End file.
